You and Me
by prin69
Summary: Across the room they catch each other's eyes, and hope for what they think will never happen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Andromeda_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You and Me"; Lifehouse, who I also have no legal rights or connections to, sings it.**

**No names, whoever you want it to be. And I know the all of the lyrics don't fit, but I was listening to this song (which I LOVE) on the radio and just started to type this.**

**You and Me**

_'What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time'_

We're at another one of these formal parties for some planet joining the commonwealth, dancing and mingling in the ballroom. Men come up and ask me to dance, but I decline. I search for him, but only come up empty. I take a flute of champagne from a passing tray a waiter is carrying.

I knew this was pointless.

Even if I do find him I'm sure he would rather talk to delegates and all the gorgeous women here.

I'm just a co-worker and friend.

But I can't help wishing.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_ '

I walk into the room and take a flute of champagne, eyes scanning the room. I was so sure that I saw her come in here, but now I can't find her among the crowd. A few women ask me to dance with them, but I politely refuse, searching for her. I finally find her, talking to a man, probably asking her to dance.

I try to ignore the pang in my heart at the thought of her in someone else's arms.

He leaves and I feel the jealously slowly fade away.

I want to tell her how I feel.

But every time I try something gets in the way.

She belongs in my arms.

'If only...' I wish.

_'All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here'_

I see him get pulled into a conversation by some political leaders. I sigh as I make my way in and out of the crowds of people talking and laughing.

He has the most wonderful laugh.

I think back to all the times I was going to tell him how I felt. Only to get scared at the last moment and say something else.

He doesn't know what he does to me.

How he holds my heart in the palm of his hand.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you' _

Some men I feel I should recognize pull me into a conversation.

Her graceful figure weaving threw the crowd.

Away from me.

I sigh, as I realize that if I never say anything I'll never know if something could happen. But I don't think my heart could take her rejection.

I'd give her my soul if only she'd ask.

I wish she'd ask.

_'Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out' _

He's so different from everyone else.

He's never let me down.

I know I could trust him with my heart.

I already do.

If only he could see it.

See that I only want him.

_'Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right'_

Does she even know what she puts me threw?

How my heart beats faster when she enters a room.

My dreams are filled of her sweet face.

Everything I do, I do for her.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of'_

He's across the room from me.

I wish he would see me like I see him.

I catch his eye, he raises his glass to me, I raise mine back and we both take a sip, my eyes leaving his as I glance at his lips as they touch the glass.

He's so beautiful it hurts.

I love him.

But he'll never see me that way.

_'You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

She's across the room, walking by the people, smiling but glancing past them.

I wish she would look my way.

I half listen to what I'm being told by someone who's name I have forgotten. Finally she glancing my way, her gaze settles and softens. Maybe, just maybe, she feels for me what I feel for her. I raise my glass, she follows, and we both take a sip. Her eyes leave mine and glance at my lips, or maybe I'm just hoping they do.

She's amazing.

I love her.

But she's not mine.

_'What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive'_


End file.
